This application relates to wireless communications.
Wireless cellular networks today provide coverage to almost all areas where humans can reach. Even in remote areas, it is not uncommon to find wireless signals for data and voice communication. Due to the universal cellular network coverage and the proliferation of wireless devices, often mobile phones are used by public as a way to communicate in case of natural disasters or emergencies. Emergency personnel such as police and fire fighters also may communicate with each other and with the public using the available cellular telephony infrastructure.